Conflict
by CycloneBlue
Summary: Shizuo and Izaya have been dating for two years now. Only there close friends know the truth of their relationship but what happens when someone decide to take advantage of their secret.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here's the first chapter...REVIEW and let me know.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.** (+_+)

* * *

Shizuo was basking in the warm rays of sun, lying in a grass field near a crystal clear brook. He felt his hair flutter by the soft wind strokes that was lulling him to sleep. The sky was clear, the sun was shining. In Ikebukuro he was always engaged in the hustle and Bustle of the city, so he didn't have the luxury to spend a day basking in the sun. He was just happy; his mind was numb it was like he was suspended in blank space, he didn't have any good or bad thoughts or any kind of thoughts for that matter. He felt so happy with no care in the world. The cold seeping from the wet, dew covered grass was refreshing. He was resting his head on his folded arms, which were serving the purpose of a pillow on the soft grass bed; he glanced at his side to see a sleeping raven resting his head on his chest. His lips quirked up in to a smile, everything was in its _rightful_ place. Until, he heard a faint whisper.

 _He felt the raven stirring, He lifted his head to see, the raven smiling affectionately at him. "Shizu-chan…."_

" _Hmm" He hummed in response gently brushing his fingers on the raven's cheek. Who kept 'repeating his name in a tender voice…_

 _And the soft voice of the brunette got louder and louder….._

" _Shizu-chan, Shizu-chan, SHIZU-CHAN….."_

"Shizu-chan, Shizu-chan, Shizu-can, SHIZU-CHAN STOP SMILING LIKE A CREEP AND WAKE UP PROTOZOAN" Izaya shouted viciously shaking the slumbering man, who had the guts to smile, and mock the Informant's bootless attempt of waking the Beast of Ikebukuro.

"Fine, don't tell me that I didn't warn you." He darkly chuckled. And in one swift motion, he forcefully yanked the blanket from the blonde's grasp; the sudden impact caused Shizuo to roughly fell on the floor, bumping his head on the hard surface of the floor.

"OWWW… What the Hell Flea!" Shizuo hollered sitting up, rubbing his head.

"Good Morning Shizu-chan." He said in a cheerful voice. "You weren't waking up so I had to take drastic measures, Breakfast is in the kitchen. Go freshen up and eat it so we can leave, we can't have them waiting for us now can we? Or did you already forget." He gave a light peck on blonde's lips, before dashing out of their shared bedroom.

Shizuo lazily got up and lethargically made his way to the bathroom, grumbling curses under his breath ' _welcome back to the fucking reality' he bitterly thought_. Izaya was giggled, upon seeing the troubled Bartender, it was always fun to tease the Brute which never required much effort, but the reactions he managed to get out of him in return were always priceless, he got to annoy the his favorite being early in the morning, which according to him was a perfect way to start his new day.

It had been two years now that they had been together. Before they kept their relationship hidden, and had only revealed the truth of their relationship about a month ago to their friends that they thought was enough for now. They still pretend to hate each-other's guts in public, but every night they cuddle one-another to sleep. They were living together in an apartment located at the junction of Ikebukuro and Shinjuku so it was easy for both of them to continue do their jobs. Shinra was overjoyed to hear the news and kept saying I knew it; however Celty was quite shocked at first as she wasn't expecting this but in the end she was also happy for them. Erika had her dream come true and she even forced Shizuo to kiss Izaya in front of her, though Izaya was a bit hesitant. Tom, Kadota and walker, just accepted the news as they thought this was a good development, now the city would finally be at peace and poor street signs and vending machines were saved from further destruction, they were a perfect match for each-other, no one else could stand them both, due to their extraordinary personas. Shizuo was too disruptive in nature and Izaya was a manipulative prick, Shizuo wasn't able to hurt the informant with his inhuman strength and Izaya wasn't able to manipulate Shizuo and he never could get bored with him so they fit perfectly. Kasuka congratulated his brother for finding someone who loved him, he said that they both had an unhealthy obsession with each-other for a very long time so it was a possibility that they would end up together. Mairu and kururi agreed with Kasuka and was delighted that now they get to meet the famous actor more often.

Shinra invited the two of them to go on a vocation trip; he thought it was a good way to spend time with his friends. He had already booked rooms for their stay, and he wanted to spend some time with his beloved Celty since Izaya always kept her occupied as her courier, he didn't get much time to spend with her now this was his chance to spend as much as time as he wanted. He was very enthusiastic about this whole Idea that he had been planning for months.

Shizuo changed in to his usual clothes and went down stairs to find his boyfriend typing on his laptop. He came from behind and leaned on his shoulder. "What are you doing?" He asked lightly kissing his neck.

"Mmm…I'm writing an email to Shiki-san to inform him that I won't be available for two weeks." He titled his head enjoying the gentle touches from his boyfriend. "Go eat breakfast we need to get there." He turned his head to give a small peck on his lips.

A loud knock was heard on the door. "Ah they must be here." Shinra said getting up from the couch and opened the door.

"Hello Shinra." Izaya greeted in his usual chirpy tone.

"Hey." Shizuo greeted apathetically.

"Hi Izaya and Shizuo, you're in high spirits." Shinra mocked chuckling.

They went in the living room. "It seems like everyone is here." Shinra happily announced.

"Oooooo Look its Izaiza and Shizu-chan!" Erika exclaimed overjoyed.

Shizuo rolled his eyes this was one of many reasons he didn't want to come.

[What's wrong Shizuo? You seem a little down.] Celty asked Shizuo; sitting beside him. While Izaya Busied himself annoying Dota-chin.

Shizuo smiled at her, he really admired her, she was his only close friend even before he started dating Izaya, she always listens to his problems, and tries to console him, and she could always tell when something's bothered him. "No I'm fine it's just I wanted to be alone with Izaya; he has been very busy the past month with his work. When he was finally done with the Yakuza business,that's when Shinra busted in." He snarled.

He saw her shoulders slightly quivering, and assumed that she was shaking with laughter, she wrote something on her PDA then immediately erased it and then again wrote and showed it to him.

[You two are soo cute together. I can't believe I used to advise you to stay away from him. Lol] Shizuo blushed and chuckled reading her text, she then again wrote something. [It's okay you're dating him, and you have lots of time to be alone with him, so try to enjoy his company with your friends. And I'm really happy for you ]

He blushed some more and tittered. "Thanks Celty."

"OMG look Iza-chan, Shizu-chan is blushing like a tomato." Erika said dramatically pointing in his direction. Izaya stood up and walked toward Shizuo with concerned eyes.

"What's wrong Shizu-chan, do you have a fever?" He asked in a playful manner, checking his temperature with the back of his hand on his forehead displaying his fake concern. He gritted his teeth, the Flea was purposely teasing him which was getting on his nerves since he wanted to take Izaya right there but he refrained from thinking such thoughts that might lead him to do certain things and with that girl in the same room, such an act would only result in escalating more of her torture which he didn't want any more to deal with right now.

"Nothing, that can't be fixed." He smirked pulling the raven in his lap, and nested his head in the raven's neck.

* * *

 **Author: Okay so I know its a bit cheesy~but I just love shizaya fluff So deal with it.**

 **Izaya : Hypocrite -_"**

 **Author: Am not.** (¬_¬)

 **Izaya: Are too.** (~￣▽￣)~

 **Author: Am nooot.** (⋋▂⋌)

 **Shizuo: Ignore them and Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Hi here's the second chapter** (✿◠‿◠) **Thank you so much for the review and follow/fav.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Drrr characters.**

* * *

" _Nothing, that can't be fixed." He smirked pulling the raven in his lap, and nested his head in his neck._

Izaya smirked he knew what the brute was suggesting but he opted the act of ignorance, he leaned in and ran his tongue along the outline of his ear lobe. "So how can it be ' _fixed' Shizu-chan_?" Izaya asked in a seductive tone, that involuntary made Shizuo shudder.

"Shut up Flea." He furiously retorted to conceal his embarrassment and bit harshly on his collar bone, earning a yelp from him. "Ahn..S-shizu-chan."

Satisfied with the result Shizuo grinned and licked at the sore spot as an apology, and gently kissed his cheek, on which Izaya huffed in response, on his beastly treatment.

"Could you two get a Room." Kadota grumbled.

"No don't mind him stay, your perfect where you are." Erika protested with a dreamy look in her eyes, flailing her arms.

Kadota rolled his eyes; seems like everyone else but Him, were satisfied in their current state.

* * *

"Okay everyone get in." Walker instructed. Everyone got in the van Izaya sat next to Shizuo resting his head on his shoulder. Shinra sat in the passenger seat, Celty was following them behind on her black bike. Erika and walker sat in front seat though Erika kept glancing back whereas Kadota and Walker were sitting on the left seats beside Shizuo and Izaya.

They arrived at the hotel. It was in a small town surrounded by wilderness. The town was small but it had breathtaking scenic beauty. It was one of the places that Shinra visited with his father in his childhood; the town was owned by very a rich business man named Hiroshi Kuro who was a close friend of his father and he died five years ago from an unknown disease, however now the town was being run by his son, who was also his childhood friend, but he never got the chance to visit it again when they moved to settle in Ikebukuro, but they were still somewhat in contact with each other for business purposes, Hiroshi had invited him to visit the place and see his work and establishment, which he proudly claimed were way better, then the time when the place was under his father's hold, he insisted him to bring his friends along, he used to like the place and had spend a good portion of his childhood there so he thought it would be a good way to take a break from the city to enjoy their trip and he hadn't visited the place in eleven years.

"Okay everyone we will all meet here shortly, an old friend of mine will show us around, and then you're free to do whatever you like." Shinra happily announced barely containing his excitement and left with Celty to their room.

As soon as Izaya closed the door behind him, he was pinned against the wall, and his lips were covered by the brutes in a hungry kiss. Izaya hooked his arms around his neck pulling him closer as possible, running his fingers in his blond locks, in an encouraging gesture. Shizuo pressed him in to the wall, trapping him between the solid wall and Shizuo's devouring mouth.

"S-shi-zu cha-n." He gasped when his body made contact with the solid surface. And the blond took the opportunity to sneak his tongue in the raven's wet cavern exploring every inch of his mouth. His tongue expertly warped around the raven's fighting for dominance which he gained after some fruitless struggle from the raven, he sucked on his tongue eliciting a moan from the brunette. They broke apart for air and Shizuo without wasting any time threw the raven on his shoulder and walked in the direction of the bed, and roughly dropped him on it, giving him no time for protest, and climbed on top of him once again capturing his mouth.

"Shizu-chammph… w-wait" He managed to spill out between the fierce kisses. But all his pleas were ignored by Shizuo. Izaya tried to push him away by pressing his hands on his chest but to no avail. Shizuo grabbed his wrists and pinned them beside his head and deepened the kiss. Their passionate make out session was disturbed by a knock on the door.

"Shizuo, Izaya come on we're leaving." Shinra shouted repeatedly knocking on the door.

Shizuo first tried to block the annoying voice of his friend by concentrating on his more important task but the recurring knock was annoying the hell out of him.

He broke the kiss only to attack the raven's neck. "Hah….Shizu-chann" Izaya moaned. He didn't want to stop but Shinra was stubborn as ever. So he got up and stomped towards the door opening it with more than required force, revealing a glowing Shinra.

"What the hell do you want Shinra?" He yelled glaring at his friend. Which was terrifying but Shinra stood their grinning like it was no big deal that the man yelling at him possessed the power of lifting trucks with his bare hands.

"Well I came here to get you two, since obliviously you plan to miss it, in expense of indulging in to _other_ activities, and I want you to meet someone."

Shizuo sigh he knew Shinra well enough to know that he was a persistent man. "Yeah just give us a min and we'll be there."

Izaya lay on the bed motionless catching his breath he glanced around the room since he didn't get the chance to look before, because apparently his boyfriend thought welcoming him by pouncing on him was a good idea. He lifted himself up balancing his weight on both of his elbows, and was delighted to see Shizuo coming towards him scowling and cursing under his breath.

Shizuo turned back to where Izaya was laying, his eye twitched in annoyance on seeing the raven smirking in a teasing manner, well it's a good thing he knew how to remove that mocking smile off his face.

* * *

"My name is Takeshi Kuro, I'm Shinra's childhood acquaintance, and I will be showing you around and Mr. Yamato is my assistant manager he will be guiding you onwards." Takeshi introduced himself with a cocky smile; he had brown hair and cold onyx eyes. And he kept sneaking glances at the Informant from the corner of his eyes, which didn't go unnoticed by Shizuo and he protectively put a hand around his waist, clearly stating that he is taken and his property.

They all followed him in to the town; the population percentage of the town was very low, that it could be speculated that only the workers were living in the residential blocks, the native people were greeting them with forced fake smiles like they were bound to greet them, this irked the Informant, he shrugged off the odd feeling and continued their stroll around the town that was designed to be a resort apparently an abandon one.

"I'm Kadota." He greeted, shaking Takeshi's hand. "This is Walker, Erika." Shinra introduced them. "And this is Shizuo, Izaya and my beloved Celty."

[Hi! Nice to meet you] she greeted him.

"Yes it's very nice to meet you too. Indeed." His eyes locked with the Informant's for a brief moment before returning to the dullahan. Izaya couldn't help the shiver that ran down his spine, but he still maintained his composure with his signature smirk and smug attitude. Whereas Shizuo already decided that he didn't like this person, but he didn't spoke his thoughts out loud for the sake of his overexcited nerdy friend.

"This place has changed a lot I don't even recognize anyone here so far!" Shinra exclaimed taking a bird's eye view.

Takashi chuckled. "It's been eleven years Shini." He replied in a ludic manner.

"Yeah and you still haven't stopped calling me that annoying nick name." Shinra grumbled. Although on hearing the nick name Izaya perked up.

"Shini why you never told me Shinra it's such a cute name." Izaya pouted obscuring his obvious taunting intent by false innocence.

"Yeah Shini." Shizuo grinned.

Shinra sigh leave it to Izaya to construct new ways of pestering, that 100% guarantees to drive a person insane.

"Serves you right: for tagging along with Izaya, and calling me Dota-chin!" Kadota smirked elbowing the underground doctor. Yes sweet revenge.

[It's okay Shinra, I think it's a cute nick name^^ ] Celty tried to cheer him up.

"I still think Iza-chan and Shizu-chan are cuter." Erika brooded. "

Don't call me that." And as if on cue they both spoke in union.

Shinra shoulders slumped and a non existing cloud of despair appeared on his head, so much for impressing the dullahan. "Thanks a lot Takashi-kun."

"Any-time Shini- _kun_." Takashi winked at him with a creepy grin.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi Again thank you for the review, follow/fav.**

They entered the only bar in town that was deserted so they had the whole bar to themselves.

Izaya was leaning on the counter resting his weight on his elbows, while Shizuo and Shinra were busy ordering their drinks. He was getting bored; he couldn't even observe (Stalk) his beloved humans here.

"You're quite interesting you know." He turned to see Takeshi standing beside him too close to his likings, staring at him with a devious smirk that the informant reflected to maintain his cool demeanor. Why hadn't he noticed him approaching? He dismissed the troubling thought and put on his smug mask. There was something about this guy that irked him.

"Thanks and you're not." He flatly responded, already turning to leave.

Takeshi frowned which was instantly replaced by a pleasant smile, and extended his arm blocking his path, entrapping him in his arms. "What's the rush maybe I could change your mind." He said in a husky voice. Which made Izaya internally cringed but he didn't let his perfect act shatter.

"Not interested I already have a boyfriend; I suggest you move aside if you desire to keep you body parts intact, he is waiting for me." He said pointing in Shizuo's direction; who was fuming with rage and a minute away from throwing a tantrum.

Takeshi chuckled and stepped aside, letting the raven go with a wicked grin plastered on his face.

Izaya walked towards Shizuo who immediately wrapped his arms around him in a tight embrace, capturing his lips in a demanding kiss that he had to broke for air. "I leave you for five minutes and you get harassed by some random baster."

"What can I say Shizu-chan I'm too sexy too resist." He replied grinning mischievously.

"Next time I see someone touching you I'll fucking kill them." Shizuo growled glaring in Takashi's general direction, and kissed on brunettes jaw, making his way to the nape of the raven's neck.

"Nngh N-not here Shizu-chan." Izaya moaned arching in to Shizuo's touch and gripping on the material of his shirt tightly. He let go of the raven when Celty tapped on his shoulder.

[Shizuo I need to talk to you.] Celty said placing her hand on his arm.

"What is it Celty?" He asked concerned.

[Not here lets go outside.]

"Okay" They both stepped out of the bar.

[Shizuo there is something evil in here. I can sense it despite its pleasant appearance this place is rotting from inside.] She showed him her PDA.

"Why'd you say that?" He asked skeptically.

[Just intuition I guess.] She hesitated then wrote again. [I know this sounds unreasonable but could you come with me, I want to survey this place to get rid of some suspicion. I just don't want to go alone this place gives me the creeps. ]

"Yeah sure, when do you want to go?" He said scratching his neck.

[Tomorrow if that's fine with you.]

"Okay I…" The both turned to see a flushed Stumbling Erika.

"Hey Shizuooo~" Hiccup. "We're having a drinking competition between Dota-chin and Shinra. You totally should join us." Hiccup. "Even Izaiza is competing." Erika slurred out

"Izaya?" Shizuo said getting up from his seat.

[I'll talk to you later Shizuo, I need to slow Shinra down before he pass out from submerging in alcohol.]

"Yeah, same goes for the Flea." Izaya was giggling happily talking nonsense with a somewhat sober Kadota who happen to be handling his liquor way better than Izaya, since he was a light drinker so it didn't take much to get him drunk. But he knew Izaya was always careful, he always made sure to never exceed his limit.

"…..and this is why people shouldn't keep secr-oh" Izaya was talking to Kadota when he saw the blond coming towards them he got up to hug him but lost his balance and stumbled in the Brutes arms. "Hi Shizzy you want some?" Izaya happily asked waving his half finished glass.

Shizuo rolled his eyes as he caught his overjoyed drunk boyfriend preventing his fall. "No I don't, and you need to stop." He said taking the glass from him.

"Nooo~ gimme back I want it." Izaya begin to whine.

"Stop being a kid Izaya." Shizuo said annoyed.

"No you stop being a big meanie~" Izaya stubbornly replied.

"Yeah, Shizuo, stop being mean to Izaya." Shinra accused tagging along with the drunken raven.

Shizuo stood dumb struck by their drunken display and choice of words, he reached to the conclusion that an annoying Sober Shinra was a blessing as compared to a drunken more annoying one, though Izaya act like a stubborn child when he was drunk, which he thought was actually cute.

"Aww Shizzy is just jealous" Hiccup "Cuz Izaiza is not playing with him." Erika grinned.

Shizuo's eye twitched and he forced a smile on his face. "No I'm not being _mean_ ; you're drunk, now let's go Izaya." He said in a strained voice.

"No." The raven proudly stood his ground.

"Yeah he doesn't want to go with you." Shinra encouraged.

"You should join us too Shizzy It'll be _ **fun**_." Erika said puckishly.

"No I don't want stupid mean Shizu-chan; I want to play with Dota-chin." Izaya sulked.

And that was the last straw and he snapped. "That's it." Shizuo growled clenching his fists and banged his it on the table causing it to break in half.

Shinra paled. "Whoa calm down Shizuo." he said raising his arms in defense taking a step back, and hid behind the dullahan.

"Yeah he is all yours take him." Erika gulped backing away with Shinra.

He was asking for it. He grabbed Izaya's arm and lifted him up. Izaya weakly began to struggle. Which didn't have any effect on him: as he literally carried the Informant like a sack of potato. Despite his weak protest, due to the amount of alcohol he consumed. And walked out of the bar with a struggling raven on his shoulder, he sigh no one was around otherwise he would have been charged for abduction by now.

"Shinra you traitor, let go Shizu-chan, let go." He felt embarrassed and squirmed in the blonde's grip he would not allow the protozoan to treat him like a rag doll. Drunk or not he had too much pride to be treated in such a degrading way. And he kept punching him on his back. Shizuo was losing his patience; he already had enough for one day. He seized walking and gave a hard squeeze to Informant's ass making him whimper, that was surely going to leave a bruise.

"Learned your lesson Flea?" Shizuo grinned, Izaya nodded in response though he couldn't see Izaya's face, but he already knew his answer. And Izaya struggle died down for the rest of the way to their room; making Shizuo believe that he had passed out from exhaustion, but when he set down the informant on the bed, the world around him suddenly shifted and he blinked to realization, a smirking informant was straddling his waist and a vengeful blade was resting on his throat.

"Shizu-chan~" Izaya said in a sing song voice. Shizuo blenched he knew that tone all too well.

"How Dare you treat me like _**that**_?" He threatened pushing the knife further with slight force for more emphasis."You carried me in such a degrading manner half way across the town. You deserve some punishment ne." He said in a low seductive tone.

Shizuo was about to retort to defend himself; when the raven eyes drooped closed and his body fell limp on his chest, he heaved a sigh of relief, it seems that the raven ran out of energy and ran his fingers through raven's hair. "You're a handful alright." Shizuo lay down on the bed with him bringing the covers up and brought him close by putting a protective arm around his waist and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Izaya woke up with a pounding headache next to comforting warmth, he snuggled in to the source of heat burying his head in Shizuo's chest. That woke him up.

"Good Morning." Shizuo said kissing the nuzzled head. "How are you feeling?"

"Not Good. I've got a massive killing headache." Izaya mumbled.

Shizuo chuckled. "Come on get up let fix your hangover." He said nudging the raven."

"No let me sleep for a while." Izaya complained whiningly, burying himself in the blanket cocoon.

Shizuo poked the bulge. "So what possessed you to drown yourself in booze? You usually don't drink that much."

"Erika." He simply replied.

"Ah." He handed him a glass of water. "Here!"

"So how much of a fool did I make of myself?"The raven asked yawning.

Shizuo paled, he remembered his last encounter with the raven last night and didn't want to remind raven incase if he decide to reconsider his decision of brutes punishment. "It's okay everyone was also pretty drunk, so no one will remember." He said putting on a fresh shirt.

"But I don't remember anything." The raven pouted. ' _Thank God'_

"Celty wanted to check out the rest of the town. Do you want to come or rest for the day?" He asked changing the subject.

"No I'm staying here, you go I'll catch up with you if I want to come." He said poking his head out. Shizuo took this an opportunity to lock his lips with him. Who tiredly returned the kiss, Shizuo broke the kiss and ruffled his hair, and ate his breakfast, before leaving he gave a peck on the sleeping raven cheek, and left.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay that was fun, finally now for the plot.** (≧◡≦) **Till next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi Everyone ✖‿✖I'm back with a new chapter. I'm so SORRY for the (REALLY, REALLY, REALLY) late update. And Guest (Who-ever-you-are) I seriously Love you (≧ω≦) thank you so much for review, boy do I got a surprise for you. Hope you like it. Also Thank you so much to everyone who followed and fav.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Drrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…**

 **So Here Goes (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧**

* * *

 **When All The Hell Broke Loose.**

 **(11:47AM)**

"SHIZUO! Look out." Kyohei shouted.

"What the fuck is going on here." Shizuo howled dodging the metal rod. He yanked the attacker by his shirt collar and hurled him at the charging mob.

"They are members of yellow scarves and blue squares, but how they got here?" Walker said thinking out loud and kicked the gang member in his gut.

"More importantly why are they attacking us?" Kadota replied punching one in his jaw and lunged forward to knock him out.

"Well they certainly picked a wrong time to piss me off." Shizuo screeched chucking the newspaper stand at the advancing bunch.

"So is there a right time to mess with him?" Walker whispered to Kadota.

Kadota chuckled, shaking his head. "No."

[Shizuo I'm going to go check on others, you guys will do fine without me.] Celty showed her PDA before speeding off on her bike making her way through the besetting crowd.

"Yeah okay, we'll meet you at the hotel." Shizuo nodded waving in her direction.

"Damn we're surrounded." Walker sprang wiping the blood from his sleeve.

 **This Morning.**

 **(10: 53 AM)**

"So it was just an ordinary run down barn." Shizuo sigh they have been strolling for three hours, around the town for anything suspicious with no luck so far, he didn't know if he should feel happy about it or disappointed. But looking back at his perplexed dullahan friend he could tell that she was not still satisfied.

"Where do you want to head next?" He asked inhaling a puff of smoke from his cigarette.

[There is just one last place where I want to check.] She showed her PDA to Shizuo who nodded in response. They heard a loud shriek and ran in its direction, but abruptly halted when someone collided with Celty and collapsed on the ground on top of her.

"Hey watch where you're going Buster." Shizuo grumbled, grasping his hood from behind.

[Shizuo let him go its walker.] She said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Huh? Oh O-okay, what are you doing here?" He asked annoyed, dropping Walker unceremoniously on the ground.

"OW oh-it's you guys I thought you were them, they are everywhere." He replied standing up, brushing dirt off his clothes.

"What are you talking about?" Shizuo growled stepping forward.

[Who are they Walker?] Celty inquired.

"THEM" He shouted pointing behind her they turned around to see bunch of gang members with makeshift weapons charging towards them.

"Hey! Shizuoo, Celtyy, Walker. This wayyy." They saw Erika waving at them in the opposite direction. They all ran towards her.

 **(11:00 AM)**

"Where are Izaya and Shinra?" Kadota asked panting.

"They are at the hotel." Walker replied.

"We need to get them now so we can get out of here apparently a gang war has started." Kadota sternly stated.

"They better be alright." Shizuo frowned clenching his fists.

[Relax Shizuo this is Izaya we're talking about he'll be fine, who knows he actually might be the one behind all this just to mess with you, but I'm a bit worried about Shinra.] Celty comforted him.

"Yeah maybe your right" Shizuo replied with a soft smile. She always had the right words to console him.

"So first we'll go to the hotel, maybe we could find Takeshi there, and he'd definitely know what's going on here." Kadota posit.

"I'll go get my van." Walker said.

"Yay Shizzy is going to save Iza-chan." Erika cheered utterly unaffected by the present predicament.

"Take her with you." Shizuo deadpanned.

"Y-yeah that's probably for the best." He stuttered, dragging the girl along with her despite her protest.

* * *

Izaya blearily sat up and looked up the clock sitting on the nightstand and groaned. " **11:35 AM** I slept in."

He got up and ordered room service; he opened the door upon hearing a knock on the door and was greeted by a maid with his breakfast.

"Mr. Orihara, Shinra-san is waiting for you in the lobby." She politely said.

"Okay, tell him I'll be there in ten min." She nodded bowing before leaving the room.

"I wonder what Shizu-chan doing right now." He mused chewing his food.

"Oh there he is!" Shinra exclaimed waving at him. Takeshi was standing next to him with a sickly sweet plastered on his face.

"Hello Orihara-san, hope you slept well." He greeted him.

"Hello, yes thank you I did." He coldly replied.

"Ah yes, I wanted to show you something that you'll find of your interest." Shinra said tittering; to clear the growing uneasiness between them. It was not abstruse to figure out that the informant was not found of his childhood friend.

"What is it?" Izaya perked up. His eyes shone with mischievous glint.

Shinra chuckled at the informant's immediate keen interest. "You'll soon be finding out."

"This way Gentlemen" Takeshi led them in to the elevator and pressed the ground floor button. Izaya was getting more and more curious by each passing minute; anything of orphic nature intrigued him to no end. He was an informant it was in his blood to have a fascination for occult things.

The elevator opened revealing a long narrow hallway. At the end of the hallway was a large locked metal door with an unidentified symbol on it. Takeshi entered the security code and a laser beam scanned his fingertips for identification.

'What is so important behind it that they need high security measures?' Izaya was contemplating but his unspoken question was answered; he stood there frozen with widened eyes at what the large door was concealing.

 **(11:15 AM)**

"Damn it won't start." Walker yelled frustrated.

"WHAT why won't it start. It was fine when we got here." Erika replied flailing her arms.

"This is bad. We need to tell them our van is not working; have to find another one. You should stay here if someone comes tell them to gather around I'll go inform the rest."

Erika nodded. "Wait you might need this." She said handing him a bat.

"Where did you get this?" He asked amused.

"I stole it from one of them." She replied beamishly.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review and follow and fav** ✧*:･ﾟ(*◕‿◕*) *:･ﾟ✧

 **Izaya: Yeah I wonder what it is.** (¬▂¬)

 **Shizuo:** …. (″･ิ_･ิ)っ

 **CycloneBlue:** **Is this all the enthusiasm I get.** (✖╭╮✖) * **Gasp***

 **Shizuo: Drama queen.** (¬_¬)

 **Izaya: And a crappy writer.** (¬‿¬)

 **CycloneBlue: But….…but…I know-w…...i ju….*Sobs* Can I at least get a hug.** （ つ Д ｀）

 **Shizuo: *…***

 **Izaya: *…..***

 **CycloneBlue: Fine *huffs* till next time.** (-_-)/~*


End file.
